1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to input devices and methods for a portable computing device, and particularly to an input device and method for menu control based on a movement of a portable computing device.
2. General Background
People commonly use portable computing devices today for various personal and work-related purposes. Such portable devices are, for example, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA's), media players (e.g., MP3 players), and digital cameras. Portable devices are increasingly popular because their small size allows people to easily carry and use the devices in remote locations.
Another aspect, there exist today many conventional styles of input devices for performing operations with respect to these portable computing devices. By way of example, the input devices may include buttons, switches, keyboards, touch pads, touch screens, and the like. With respect to buttons, switches, or keyboards (hereinafter, “first type input devices”), they are generally dedicated to moving a selector (e.g., a cursor) in a specific direction (e.g., arrow keys) or to making specific selections (e.g., enter, delete, etc.). However, due to the mechanical structure of the first type input devices, they can no longer be accurately manipulated when over time mechanical components thereof wear out or simply break down. With respect to touch pads or touch screens (hereinafter, “second type input devices”), they are operable to move a selector in an appropriate direction or make a selection in an appropriate portion of these touch devices. However, due to the sensitive nature of the second type input devices, they are easy to be scratched or damaged so that operational inputs thereon may become ineffective.
What is needed, therefore, is an auxiliary input device and method for aiding selection control on the portable computing device.